The Magic of LaserFloyd That Wasn't
by Ultrawoman
Summary: An alternate end to the final scene in the Freaks storyline of 'The Garage Door'. OneShot. Nick&Lindsay pairing. My first and only Freaks and Geeks fic.


A/N : Skipping out of my regular fandoms for this one shot. I personally loved the pairing of Lindsay and Nick, and I so wish they'd have got back together in the last ep of F&G, or really at any point before that! The end of the episode 'The Garage Door' seemed like an ideal place, so here is my version of how it should've gone. Apologies if the characters are OOC, I did my best to keep it real, and would love your opinions!

The Magic Of Laser-Floyd That Wasn't

"I'm not gonna lie, this is painful" Nick admitted, as he sat one seat away from Lindsay Weir, the girl he adored, in the darkness of a Southern Rock laser show.

It hurt a lot, being this close and no closer, knowing she didn't feel the way he did. Worse was being forced to watch Daniel and Kim, a couple of rows in front, practically eating each others faces, whilst down at the front even Ken had a girl to cuddle up to, in the form of Cindy the Tuba Girl.

"It's nice to see them happy for once" Lindsay shrugged, "All of them" she said, meaning those words in most senses, but also feeling a little jealousy bubble inside her.

The problems Daniel and Kim had often seemed insurmountable, and yet they always made it up, always ended up back together, looking happy. God, even Ken had a girlfriend now, and he was almost impossible to get along with. Where she and Nick had gone wrong, Lindsay wasn't entirely sure anymore.

As he looked at her now, Nick wasn't so sure he knew either.

"Lindsay..."

"Nick..."

They spoke over each other, and laughed nervously when they realised it.

"You go" she told him, with a random gesture that invited him to speak, but he shook his head.

"No, please, ladies first" he urged her, having lost his nerve even more than she had now.

Daniel had warned him not to spill his guts in case he scared her, and yet Nick couldn't see how Lindsay was ever supposed to want to be with him if she had no clue he wanted to be with her. Telling her was a lot tougher than it seemed though, she was just so beautiful, and smart, and everything he wanted. Man, actually admitting to her that he was still in love with her, when he was the one who'd said he wanted to break up, he didn't know where to begin.

"Look, Nick" Lindsay sighed, "y'know when we broke up... I never wanted it to end like that" she shook her head, knowing it was about time they figured this out for good, "I mean, you said you wanted to take a break but... did you?" she checked, "Did you really want this? For us to be over forever?" she asked him, not sure yet what answer she would rather him give.

Diving head first into a relationship with Nick for a second time seemed crazy, but she really missed him, missed being close to him. He'd freaked her out for a while there, but as time went on, she started to think she could deal, right when he'd started giving her the cold shoulder.

"I don't know about... forever, y'know?" he said, looking down at his hands then back up at her face, "I just thought you, or we, might need some space or whatever, I dunno..." he said awkwardly, shaking his head, feeling really stupid.

What Mrs Weir had said that day came rushing back. Her condolences and apologies about the break up that hadn't happened yet. It had convinced Nick that Lindsay wanted them to be over, and to save a little embarrassment and heart-break he'd ended it before she got a chance to. He'd regretted that day ever since, but he hadn't been so sure that she had, til now when she spoke again.

"I didn't" she said firmly, "Nick, I admit I had some worries" she sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear and fidgeting nervously, "I heard some stuff, from Heidi, and I know now it was all lies, and twisted stuff" she said quickly, before he jumped in with some defence she didn't need to hear, "I just... I got a little freaked out. Can you understand that?" she asked, with a hopeful look that made her look so innocent and extra cute.

"Sure, I mean, I guess" Nick nodded, not sure right now whether he was trying to be cool or be natural or what, "So, you didn't want to break up, like at all?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful, in case he'd got this wrong and made himself look even more of an idiot than usual!

"No" Lindsay said immediately, "Well, like I said I had doubts about us but for like a day" she admitted, "then I realised what we had and... well, it was too late, I guess" she sighed, a little disappointed to realise the fact, as she looked away.

Surely Nick should've been more excited about her saying she wanted to be with him. From what Kim had said, he was still in love with her, and as much as she'd tried to deny it, Lindsay knew a similar feeling bubbled within her for Nick too. He was sweet, and pretty decent considering the guys he hung around with. She'd worried about him rushing her into bed, but he hadn't wanted that. She'd freaked over the rumours Heidi spread, but they were lies. Everything should've worked out okay, but it had all got wrecked over a misunderstanding and now it seemed it really was all too late...

"What if it wasn't... y'know, too late?" Nick said, and Lindsay swung around to find he was right there in the seat beside her, looking so intense she wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know, I..." she began, feeling genuinely speechless, "Nick..." she breathed, as he leaned in closer.

"I love you Lindsay" he said solemnly, before putting his lips to hers, his hand going into her hair and up behind her head, holding her there as he showed her what he really felt.

When they parted a moment later, Lindsay found a genuine smile for him.

"I love you too, Nick" she told him, feeling good to finally say it, as they leaned in to each other and kissed again.

Nobody noticed of course, as Lynyrd Skynyrd's Free Bird rang out all around them. Three kissing couples were oblivious to anything but each other, and all because of Laser-Floyd that wasn't.

The End


End file.
